


If Music Be the Fruit of Life, Play On

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [29]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Music, Music is the best weapon, Paralysis, ReDead, Terror, ocarina, toot toot on the flute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Five: ReDeadThe scream that pierced the air froze Vio on the spot, seizing up his muscles, and causing his sword to drop onto the moonlit dirt ground.ReDead.They were fighting ReDeads.





	If Music Be the Fruit of Life, Play On

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Vio, watch out!”

Red’s cries silenced in Vio’s ears as he stared at the enemy in front of him. It was hideous, with a large wooden mask on its face, and a corpse for a body. The scream that pierced the air froze Vio on the spot, seizing up his muscles, and causing his sword to drop onto the moonlit dirt ground.

ReDead.

They were fighting ReDeads.

He was frozen—paralysed—unable to even wiggle a finger. Racing, his mind screamed at him.

_Oh, my goddess. I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die. We’re going to die from this monster which I have never seen before, a beast that screamed bloody vengeance, and I am going to die from this beast for I cannot move—why can I not move? I need to move! If I don’t move, I’m going to die! The others will die if I don’t move! I have to move! I can’t move! I can’t breathe! I’m going to die! I’m going to die! I’m going to die!_

The only thing Vio could do was stare at the monster as it advanced to him. It’s piercing gaze went into the very soul of Vio, sending tremors thorough his body. Before the monster could grab him, someone violently shoved him away.

Tumbling to the ground, he saw Blue standing above him. He sliced at the monster as hands grabbed Vio, pulling him to his feet.

“Come on,” Sky’s voice interrupted Vio’s racing thoughts, “you need to snap out of it, Vio.”

Vio, still trembling, swallowed.

The monsters still surrounded the group as they fought. Blue was dealing with the ReDead that attacked him, not allowing them a chance to scream. Green and Red were teaming up against a ReDead before it screamed. Time, Twilight, and Wild were trying to defend Hyrule as he moved a severely injured Legend out of the battle. Wind and Warriors were keeping the final ReDead from attacking Sky and Vio.

“If you want to help, Vio, I would suggest _any time now.” _Blue growled as he swiped at the monster, only for it to let out a blood curdling scream. He froze to a stop, much like Vio.

“How do we defeat these _things?” _Warriors muttered. “They won’t stop!”

Suddenly, the ReDead by him and Wind begun to shriek. He froze as well, unmoving through the calamity.

The ReDead by Blue grabbed onto him, only for Sky to slash at it with the Master Sword. Vio hazily blinked, his fear slowly faded.

“Blue!” Green called as he saw his frozen brother. “Start moving!”

Blue, much to everyone’s chagrin, stayed paralysed.

The ReDead by Warriors jumped him, biting down on his head. Wind gasped and swiped it off with his sword. “What are their weaknesses?!”

“Swords!” Time answered. “Arrows! Sun’s—” he paused.

Time glanced over the battlefield—observing the battle the Links were not winning. Blue, Warriors, and now Twilight were frozen in terror of the ReDead’s screams. Sky was trying to defend both Blue and Vio, who had started to gather his bearings. Hyrule had finally moved Legend to a spot where he could nurse his deep gash in peace, and was about to rejoin the battle. Red and Green were busy fighting the other ReDeads.

They were a group of six mobile Heroes against four ReDeads.

With the way the battle was heading, there was no doubt that the monsters would be victorious.

Time cursed, grabbing his ocarina.

“It’s not the time for music, old man!” he heard Legend grumble.

Time ignored him. “On my cue, grab the immobile people and follow me!”

“What’s the cue?” Wind demanded, using his shield against the monster.

In response, Time raised his ocarina to his lips and begun to play a short twelve-note song.

A, F, D, A, F, D, A, C, D, E, F, G

Above them, the night sky brightened. As if the planet was spinning faster than naturally, the moon set at a rapid pace. The sun rose from the east, quickly filling the sky with it’s brilliant light—and illuminating the battlefield.

Night turned to day.

The ReDeads all froze. Paralysed themselves, they were stunned.

“Is that the cue?” Hyrule wondered.

Putting away his ocarina, Time nodded. “Yes.”

Time led the group out of the graves, helping Wind carry a frozen Warriors. Wild had grabbed Twilight, Hyrule helped Legend to his feet—moving at a faster rate than comfortable for the bleeding Hero—Sky helped Green carry Blue and Vio. Red had collected the fallen Four Swords and was rushing behind the rest.

As soon as the group left the graves, the ReDeads gained composure. Alas, the Heroes were not insight—so, the monsters retreated back to their homes.

Once the threat was neutralised, the frozen members begun to slowly gained their composure.

It was only when they reached their old campsite in the forest did anyone stop.

Legend was gently laid on the ground and he asked the one question on everyone’s mind, “Did Time just _speed up _night? Cause, unless I’m tripping, it’s day now.”

Hyrule moved to kneel down beside Legend and heal him, but was waved off by the injured man.

Vio nodded. “I saw it as well.”

Before Time could speak, Vio was suddenly ambushed by something clothed in red. “Vio!” Red called. “You’re alright!”

Blue grumbled, swallowing the last of any resident fear, “Ah, my headache returned.”

For that, Red moved to pull him into the hug. Green hung to the back before being pulled into the hug as well.

Sky couldn’t help but smile as the four hugged. Though Blue was trying his best to escape, Vio was indifferent, and Green was frozen, it was a sappy moment.

“Enough with the sappiness,” Legend cut through, “I want to know what the old man did.”

“Yeah,” Twilight nodded, “it was a bit strange.”

“A _bit?!”_

Time spoke up, “It was just a song I learnt a long time ago. Sun’s Song. It stuns ReDeads.”

“And you didn’t use it until _now_?” Blue grumbled.

“I forgot about it.” Time admitted. “It’s not one I use much.”

“How did you _forget _a song that _turns night to day?!”_

Vio interrupted Blue, “That begs the question, what other magical songs does Time know?”

The group turned to the man, who cheekily smiled and shrugged. “Well, you know what they say, ‘music is the strongest form of magic’.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The quote Time says is by Marilyn Manson.


End file.
